Premium Steele Motel
by KSteinart
Summary: A midepisode continuation of the Motel scene in Premium Steele


**Premium Steele Motel  
**By K. Steinart

This is a continuation of a scene from Premium Steele (407) It takes place in the Motel room after the bombings in mid episode. The beginning, in italics, is the entire scene as originally written by Gerald Sanoff, to refresh your memory.

DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.

_Laura, while sitting in the motel room, heard a knock on the door. She walked over, leaning an ear to the door. "Yes?"  
"It's me."  
She opened the door to let Steele in immediately locking the door behind him.  
He walked over and sat on the end of the bed, looking tired and rumpled. I just left Lester. He's sound asleep." Laura sat next to him on the bed. Steele got up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Just going to turn down the air conditioning."  
Laura nodded and took a shuddering breath. "Sorry."  
Remington adjusted the thermostat, and returned to the bed.  
"I guess I'm a bit jumpy," Laura apologized. She stood up.  
Remington patted the bed. "Sit down, sit down. Come on. I'll tell you one thing, I'm scared."  
She sat back down. "You are?"  
"Hell yes. Murder. County officials on the take, falsified documents. I think I'd be more concerned about myself if I weren't scared."  
"If only we knew what we were up against."  
"Yes. I mean, who would have guessed a sweet little old garlic farmer like Lester would take the lid off Pandora's box?"  
Laura took a deep breath. Steele looked at her for a moment, then took one of her hands in both of his and moved closer to her."Thanks," Laura said.  
"What for?"  
"For saving my life this afternoon. For being here. For being you."  
He smiled and looked away. "Laura, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."  
Remington slipped his arm around her in a protective hug. Laura leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder.  
_

Remington and Laura leaned together, each drawing strength from the other. As they began to calm down, they started trying to figure out what was happening and why.  
Well, we have all of the dead' people gathered together. It's just a matter of time before we find a common thread.  
I know. I know. Laura rubbed her temples. By the way, who was killed in your hallway?  
A kid Monroe sent over to install my VCR. An eighteen year old kid ends up dead because I wanted to watch Gone with the Wind' . He shook his head sadly.  
Don't blame yourself. Laura placed a hand on his arm. It's not about a VCR. Perennial, Weil Mortuary, and the dead people are the key to this case. I wish I could just figure out how.  
Shhh. Give it a rest for tonight Laura. We can hit it fresh in the morning. Remington cupped her face in his hand, smoothing her temple with his thumb. Why don't you go into the bath and freshen up a bit. I'll turn down the bed.  
Laura eyed him suspiciously.  
Remington raised both of his hands. Purely platonic tonight. I swear! But after everything that's happened, I have an extreme need for togetherness.  
I know, me too. Laura patted his leg. Why don't you go first though, you probably need a long hot shower.  
Remington looked down at his smoke stained clothes.  
I picked up a few things for you at the store on the way over. Laura indicated a bag on the dresser.  
What would I do without you Laura? Remington gave her a light kiss on the cheek.  
Let's hope we never have to find out, she said, thinking It's me who couldn't do without you.  
Steele retrieved the bag from the dresser, gave a quick look inside, and headed into the bathroom. Laura folded down the covers on the bed then changed into sweat pants and her favorite faded Stanford tee-shirt. She paced around the room, finally settleing on the edge of the bed again. Eventually Steele emerged from the bath, rubbing his hair with a towel.  
You look fetching Laura.  
They fit all right? Laura indicated the sweatpants and tee-shirt he was wearing.  
Yes. Fine. Very comfy. Just the thing for a good night's sleep.  
Actually, I was thinking they'd be practical if we had to make a sudden run for it. You know, if those creeps who are doing this found out where we were or something. Laura picked up a zippered case from her bag.  
Remington took her by the arm, gently turning her to face him. How much do you know about this fellow Norm Maxwell?  
  
It occured to me that he's the only other person who knows where we are tonight. He couldn't possibly be involved in all this could he?  
No! Norm? Definitely not. He was coming into my apartment with me. Would he do that if he knew there was a bomb?  
Good point. I guess we can trust him.  
Don't forget Monroe. We can trust him too. See? We're narrowing down the field already. Steele released Laura's arm. Sorry for the delay. He pointed to her bag and then the bath, shooing her along.  
I'll be just a minute. Laura slipped by him and disappeared into the bathroom.  
Remington tossed the towel onto a chair and ran his fingers through his damp hair a few times. He climbed into bed and put an arm over his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he was really afraid. Finally he let out a long sigh. Laura, dear, I hope we hold the same cards.  
You want to play cards? Laura asked as she reentered the room. I was the dusk to dawn pinochle champ, but I don't really feel like playing tonight.  
Remington lifted his arm and hesitated. Well then we can forego the cards. He patted the bed next to him.  
Platonic Mr. Steele?  
Of course. I'm too tired and scared to make good on any advances you might make. Laura grinned and shook her head as she climbed into bed next to him. They held onto each other like disaster survivors. Each wanting to know the other was safe and near.  
You know, if you asked me tonight, I don't think I could say no, she whispered.  
Remington looked at her questioningly. You said that last time someone blew up your house.  
I know. Im glad you got there in time this time. I don't think I want to start all over again, even if there are possibilities.  
Steele kissed her forehead and held her tighter. Did I tell you how I know Monroe?  
Are we so near death that you're willing to reveal your mysterious past?  
Do you want to know or not?   
Yes. Sorry. Laura pretended to zip her lip shut.  
For almost two years, we were thick as thieves.  
Apt description I'm sure.  
Remington ignored her jibe. I knew him first in London, but we got tired of the cold and the fog.  
Are you sure things didn't get too hot for you to stay?  
Remington put his hand playfully over her mouth. We heard through sources that there were jobs to be had in the uh, shipping industry, in Greece. So Monroe and I ended up working on Marcos' smuggling barge.  
When you were Xenos?  
Yes, but only Marcos called me that. It means stranger' remember? The rest of the crew called me Mick.  
Your name?  
No, because I talked like a true son of the Emerald Isle. Remington used a very thick brogue.  
Ah, you are a true son of something alright. Laura smiled at him.  
Hey. Remington pretended offense and nudged her.  
I meant a true son of the Blarney. Laura nudged him back. So you knew Monroe when you were in Greece?  
We took a lot of unnecessary risks and got into quite a few scrapes together. Remington paused, remembering. Got into a particularly nasty predicament once. Got all cut up, needed stitches, and landed in jail overnight.  
Laura looked concerned. What happened?  
Dispute over smuggling territory. Anyway, we were lucky.  
That was lucky?  
Several of our closest mates, including Marcos, weren't so lucky. They were killed. Remington paused a moment before continuing. Monroe and I parted the next morning when we were let out of jail. I didn't see him again until about a month ago when he showed up here.  
And now he runs a home electronics outlet?  
Seems so, yes. Tired of running,' he said.   
Are you?  
Am I what?  
Tired of running?  
I tired of that about three and a half years ago. Remington trailed a finger along her chin and then up to tuck her hair behind her ear.  
Of all the gin joints, in all the world, he had to stop at mine. Laura kissed him. I'm glad you stopped here, she finally added.  
So am I Laura, so am I.  
They laid quietly in each other's arms. Soon exhaustion overtook them both, and neither moved again until morning.


End file.
